


Underground Terrors - Homestuck fanstory

by bronzerapper



Category: Homestuck, Hs - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, F/F, F/M, Gore, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Monster - Freeform, hiveswap - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerapper/pseuds/bronzerapper
Summary: => You are Latula Pyrope.You woke up with the ability to smell and in a odd dream bubble that isn't your own.Everyone here wants to rip out your throat or use you till they see you as nothing but a nuance.You believe you have found a friend but you can be very very wrong.





	1. sn4k3... 33l... m1tun4

**Author's Note:**

> This story shall contain, Violence, Gore Etc.  
> Please don't read if you can become squeamish.

Mituna’s Typing quirk.   
A=4, B=8, E=3, I=1, O=0, S=5 and T=7.   
  


  
=>Your name is LATULA PYROPE and you are alive.

  
  
Deep pools of water sit in the cave. You’re awake, this place is damp and dark, the only lighting being odd mushrooms below growing from the stones. You stand up, this was so unradical. The stones beneath your gloved hand felt almost smooth, no matter if it was the glove or stone you felt on edge about it. Slowly standing you realize only you were here, no exit, except under the water. You didn’t realize that this dream bubble could be someone else's world, so you went to just swim in the water and expected it to take you back to your hive, and you fell. Feeling the water around you being real you quickly began to flail in the water, a pair of arms coming up and wrapping around your waist. You felt something dragging you to the surface with a shock trailing through your body.   
  
Whoever it was just plopped you down on the ground and slunk back into the water. You tremble and began to cough up the water, the flat stones let the water pool up and begin to make a bit of a stream towards the odd underground oasis.  You take a moment, realizing your glasses were gone, and you could... Smell?   
  
It was odd, for once being able to do the thing that every other dancestor shoved in your face if you were ever in a fight, and that Kanny always brought up. You could smell the odd salty scent in the air, the odd floral scent that the mushrooms gave off.   
You sit up holding your nose as she inhale and smile  a bit before letting out a fairly loud.    
  
‘ FUCK1NG R4D1C4L!”   
You stop cover your mouth when an equally loud yell come right back at you.   
“ WHY 4R3 W3 Y3LL1NG?!”   
  
You paused and looked around before seeing someone get pulled right back into the water. You are now worried, scrambling over to the water to see the mushrooms below start to go dark as she approached. Soon enough just engulfed in the darkness, the only light she could see was a faint yellow light coming from the water. You crawl over and peer into the water, soon enough an equally scared face slowly peered at you from the water. Hair floating in the water as he peeked out from a cave in the stones. He had mismatched eyes, one bright red, the other a bright blue. His dark hair floated around his face, you stare down at the moving water and before you could jump back he was out of the water and just watching you.    
  
Your eyes got wide as you quickly tried to scramble back and instead were greeted by an odd feeling like fur going up your leg. You turn around only to see a feline girl staring at you. A pelt of her own Lusus’ fur around her body as she giggled at your reaction. You felt arms wrap around you as you were yanked into the water with a shock of electricity making you shiver and almost jump. You were pulled down in the cold water once more and this time dragged into the cave. It was dark, all you could see was a figure only barely lit by the odd yellow glowing bits on its skin.   
  
Soon enough you were tossed onto another piece of stone, this time very damp and dark as the figure seemingly watched you again, his eyes glowing red and blue as they stared at you.    
You coughed up some water then finally decided to speak up.   
  
“ who th3 fuck 4r3 you? 1s th1s som3 sort of s1ck jok3?”   
You look around the dark cave, which was soon lit up by the creature snapping to life. The lights on his tail sparking alive as he stared at you still, now raising out of the waters just a bit.    
  
“ 1 C0ULD 45K YOU 7H3 54M3 TH1NG!”   
He bared his double set of fangs at you which made you backup a bit more from him.    
  
“ f1n3! 1m l4tul4 pyrop3, now who 1n th3 unr4d1c4l h3ll 4r3 you?!”    
He seemed a bit surprised, slinking into the water and then reaching to grab at your legs. You, of course, swat his hand away, who did this bro think he was?!   
  
“ YOU C4N UND3R57H4ND M3?”    
“ uh, no sh1t. now your turn to 4nsw3r.”    
You respond with a slight snark in your tone, which could anyone blame you? This dude just up and decided to first save  you, then bring you back in the water, maybe that cat chick would’ve been more help.    
  
“ 1M M17UN4 C4P70R, 7HH3 W0RLD5 8357H P510N1C 1N TH3 WHOL3 UND3RGR0UND!”    
He seemed proud of himself, puffing up his chest and then shooting a blast of his psionics, which broke off some nearby rocks and they crumbled onto the stone platform beside you.    
This Mituna bro, he must’ve been some weird electro-hiss beast hybrid, mainly as he had a very prominent lisp.    
  
“ N0W WHY 4R3 Y0U 1N TH3 UND3RGR0UND? Y0U D0NT STH33M L1K3 4 CR347UR3 W1TH UN74PP3D P0W3R… 0R 4 CR347UR3 47 4LL.”    
He then narrowed his eyes at her before reaching down, his palm seemingly lighting a bit as he held it near her to try and light up her frame.    
You take a moment before quickly smacking away his hand, you made a horrible mistake as now you were paralyzed.    
Perfect, splendid even, This unradical hiss-beast creature man is going to eat you or something right?    
  
“ 0H 5H17H N07 4G41N!”   
He grumbled grabbing at the hair around his head and began to pace around in the water.    
  
“ 7H15 5THUCK5TH F1N4LLY UND3R57H4ND5 M3 7H3N 1 DO TH15. FUCK1NG GR347!”    
He continued to pace before grabbing your arm. You’re still stunned and he seemed to be trying to unparalyze you, nope, nothing changed.    
  
Faintly in the distance the clunks of rocks falling from a hole above you both echoed, great, someone else is here. 

The girl from earlier stepped in, still draped in her lusus’ pelt, and she had her eyes trained on you both. She had the most violent violet eyes you’d ever seen, no pupils, nothing, just violet.   
  
She stepped towards you two and reached her hand out, Mituna quickly covering you with his body as he began to push you like a ragdoll to the water.   
The little shocks gave you a small tingle of feeling, enough that you could at least move your head a bit.   
  
“ FUCK 0FF Y0U 8175555H!”    
Did he call her a bitsh? Well okay, whatever it's not like you could drown if you fall in the water.    
“ ㅇㅅㅇ who are mew to be speaking to me like that piss blood.”   
Oh gog her tone was cold and sharper than a knife, her tail swaying like it was a game as she stepped up to you both.    
“ ㅇㅅㅇ i could have mew killed within a second, don't try your silly tricks on me.”   
She stared at him then slowly her head was like a creaking door as it turned to you.   
  
“ ㅇㅅㅇ who are you? A highblood stuck with a lowblood, how silly.”   
You wanted to tell her to fuck off, this chick was so unrad you should just throw her ass to the curb, or in the water, scratch-beasts hate water.   
You were finally starting to be able to move, sitting up as soon as you could feel the senses in your arms.    
  
“ who 4r3 you to t4lk to m3 l1k3 th4t 1f you know 1m h1gh3r up th3n you.”    
You try to stand but you can’t. Your legs felt heavy and numb like pieces of metal connected to your body.   
Mituna seemed surprised staring at you while the scratch-beast girl stepped up to you. Raising her hand up, showing an odd sign burned into the palm.   
“ ㅇㅅㅇ im not one fur games from mew, don't think you can just purrlay with me bitch.”    
  
“ why 4r3 you show1ng m3 som3 dumb m4rk.”   
You push her hand back and she seemed stunned. Violet eyes seemingly shocked at this statement and scrambled back looking at the teal blood.   
“ ㅇㅅㅇ you shall pay fur this mew ignorant teal!’   
Rasing her voice to a hiss-y pitch she scrambled up the wall into the grimy hole she crawled out of.   
  
You were glad she’s gone, then noticed the tail curling around your leg.   
Oh shit.   
You were hoisted into the air rather quickly, now upside down, maybe this guy was serious about being a powerful Psionic.   
Sparks flicking from his eyes as he snarled at you. Hitting small rocks and when they reached the ceiling they left dark marks, from what you could see.   
He did not seem pleased and got close to your face, you could smell him, he smelled a lot like honey.   
  
“ WH47H 7H3 FUCK H4V3 Y0U D0N3 Y0U DUM8455!”   
He hissed right into your face, a bit of his lisp causing his spit to hit your face. His body seemingly went along, glowing a bit you could see the water even sparking a bit as he raised you to his height in his tail, the sparks didn’t reach you but were very close.   
  
“ Y0U C4NN07 JU5T D0 7H47 Y0U’LL G37 US CULL3D!”   
He snapped at the end and you give a very quick nod, your not going to make this guy anymore mad then he already seemed. You had also forgotten his name, yet now wasn’t the time to politely remind yourself of what your current attackers name is.   
  
“ GRMMMHM.”   
He began to convulse and make a groaning noise before accidentally zapping you, he dropped your rather quickly.    
Gog it burned.   
It was only a moment yet it felt like your skin was lit on fire then doused in ice when you hit the cold stone below. You could see, when you sat up, you could see the odd eel snake guy growling at himself and his Pisonics ended up picking you up.   
He had, spikes? Yea, Those were spikes, very sharp and very dangerous spikes, rising from his back.   
  
He looked at you with dark violet eyes, just like the scratch beast girl. You panic and watch as he brought you over with his Pisonics, this guy was completely different. What was his name?! Shit, maybe you can calm him down.   
  
_ “ 4W L47UL4, 4R3 Y0U 5C4R3D?” _   
He chuckled and then rose a soaked claw to your head, rather slowly as if to draw out your death. You thought you already died, but if you could smell for once in your whole life as a being, who cares.   
  
“ M1TUN4!”   
That was his name! You recalled him telling you in an oddly flamboyant way.   
He stared you down as his violet eyes flickered a moment, the soft violet slowly drifted into the air as he blinked.   
  
“ Y34? 7H475 MY N4M3.”   
He gave you a confused head tilt and then finally set you down.   
Why did that work?   
Oh well, lets think about that another time.   
  
“ WHY D0 Y0U L00K 5C4R3D L47UL4?”   
He was concerned and lowered himself to the ground, bringing you in the Pisonics, setting you down.    
He gave you a concerned look, and you gave him the same look back.   
  
“ WH47 4R3 Y0U 7UL4?”   
  
“ wh4t 4r3 you m1tun4?”


	2. conv3rs4t1ons w1th 4 sp4rkb34st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latula and Mituna have a small moment together.  
> Meulin has joined the story.

Mituna’s Typing quirk.   
A=4, B=8, E=3, I=1, O=0, S=5 and T=7.   
  
  
Mituna seemed stunned as he gave you a complex look, one that showed confusion, a bit of disbelief, and concern.   
“ 1M 4 5P4RK 83457, 4 5M4R7H 0N3 700.”   
  
He motioned to him having you float, true you suppose he was good with psionics.   
  
“ 50 7HUL4. WH47H 4R3 Y0U?”   
You look at your red gloved hands and back at the double colored eyes of your new… friend?   
  
“ 1m 4 troll. Noth1n 3ls3 to s4y.”   
You give a solemn nod, yet he thought you were joking. He began to snicker, then laugh as you were picked up by his tail.   
  
“ 0H W0W 7UL4, Y0U’R3 4 R107H!”   
He laughed for a moment longer then realized that she wasn’t joking.   
No weird special abilities, no super outrageous mutation or care in the world for the high mutant.   
His eyes went to a more serious tone and without warning, he dived right back into the water.   
  
Latula felt her chest fill with water but she was kept hold of Mituna. He swam through the water, through cracks and into a ravine, the lower he went you found it harder to breathe.  When he finally broke through the water you coughed up water harshly as Mituna hissed at you getting water on him.   
  
“ 3WW! GR055 L47HUL4!”    
He still held you thankfully and slithered onto the cold damp stone and headed down a narrow way. His skin lighting up so she could see.   
  
“ 50 Y0UR 4 N0RM4L 7R0LL?”   
He was trying to spark up a conversation? Okay.   
“4nd your 4 sp4rk b34st m0nst3r?”    
He didn’t seem to like when you said monster and made a face that spelled out how he felt.    
Crinkling his nose he looked at you and his fins went down a little,   
“Y0U 7H1NK 1M 4 M0N573R?”   
“ w3ll you 4r3 4r3nt you?”   
You realize you were hurting his feelings when his eyes started to become a fluffy gold and water a little.   
“Your 4 r4d monst3r though.”   
You added in a smooth quick tone which he quickly perked up to.   
  
“ Y-Y0U 7H1NK 1-1’M R4D?”   
He turned a slight gold and his face was quickly brightened up, both literally and figuratively. You give a small nod and he quickly hugged you tightly. His fins were back up and his bright smile made your heart warm up a bit. You gave a small nod as he almost crushed your bones, though you were let go as he brought you near a small campsite.    
  
He slithered to a small pool of water he dug out himself, signalled by the scratch marks in the somewhat already dipped in stone. You look up to see a fairly large crack to what seemed like a tiny island above, it was night and the sky was a deep wine color. For once you liked the cold wind brushing on your cheek.   
  
You could get used to this if you wanted.    
  
  
__ => You are MEULIN LEIJON    
  
And you are scared.


	3. Reelization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meulin can run, she can run as fast as she wants.  
> Someone will catch her.

You run down the cold stoney path, your feet stung with the rocks piercing through your lusus’ old pelt made shoes. You keep running as the wind whipped your hair and the paint almost chipped off your face.  
  
You arrive to the large ballroom, many holes in the walls you use to go to many places to enforce your matesprites rule. Though he felt distant now, sitting there he was sitting straight up and didn’t hear your panting breaths.  
  
You walk slowly towards him, not wanting to provoke him as he held his clubs in large dangerous claws.   
  
“ (((((；＾ω＾))))) hello kurloz…”  
  
You speak up and he lifted his head just barley, turning to you with cold purple eyes the faded smoke disappeared as he grew a small smile.   
  
“ HELLO MEULIN.”   
He set a club down and motioned for you to come over, you take your chance and take a running start, jumping up onto his throne and sitting in his lap.   
  
“ (^･ｪ･^) mew s33m happy today kurloz.  
(^･ｪ･^) what has happened to make mew so happy?”  
  
He gave you a kind smile which was hard to tell under his skeleton facepaint.   
“ SEEING YOU MAKES ME HAPPY.   
DO YOU NOT BELIEVE ME?”   
  
You notice a nearby destroyed recuperacoon and quietly noted he must be high. He was sweeter like this, so you relished him being such a calm matesprite. Gently stroked your head with his claw, gently was just him lightly papping you as he seemed aware his claws were dangerously sharp.   
  
After a moment he then leaned down to your head, you flinch and shut your eyes, as he gave you a kiss.  
You felt your eyes open and go tiny as your ruler of a matesprite pressed his lips to yours.  
His spell broke off you as you recalled who you are.   
  
**You are Meulin Leijon**  
 **Leader to the rebel monsters and the olive blood warrior held captive by the Monster ruler Kurloz Makara.** **  
** **  
**You kissed him back and quickly scuttled off his cold lap. His hooves stomped a little as he tilted his head.  
  
“ KITTEN?   
WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?”  
  
The high orange was started to fade, so you bolted. Running down a tunnel on the nearest left to you and scrambled as you heard a bone chilling roar.   
Loud thuds followed you as your feet became wings and your hands became your claws.  
  
Pounce’s pelt flew off your back as you heard Kurloz growling not too far behind.   
  
_Run. Run as fast as you can Kitten._ _  
_ __  
His voice hit through your mind and you stumbled as he tried to use his chucklevoodoo.  
When you got to the gate and slipped through the thin bars you hadn’t paid attention.  
  
You fell straight into cold salty water that filled your lungs as you gasped and choked. You saw Kurloz ramming himself into the bars and roaring as you struggled to swim. You saw his furious snarl and sharp horns now jagged in the pale moonlight. The water swallowed you slowly.  
  
You began to sink, your eyes felt fuzzy as you sank down.   
A tail curled around your legs, it felt sleek yet slimy and you were quickly covered by a large fin and kissed.  
  
You felt your lungs lose the water and fill with the air as you were dragged through the water by your legs. Kurloz’s muffled roars and clawing clinks to the metal slowly dissipated and you held onto the tail of whoever was saving you.   
  
They gave a soft chuckled and brought you to the surface letting you lay on his tail.  The cold water now calm and gently lapping at your skin.  
  
“ vwell. Vwell, what do we have here?”  
A smirk grew on the violet blood’s face.  
He gently tilted your head up, he had a smirk yet his eyes were softer and a bit kind.  
  
“ i have found a kitten it seems, a cute one at that.”  
  
“ (●__●) i will bite mew.”  
  
“ feisty, fine fine…”  
  
He let you go and you struggle to swim, so he saves you again with a smirk much bigger now. Tail swaying a little but kept you up.  
“ it seems youre stuck vwith me swveetie.”  
  
“(●__●) meulin.”  
You hissed out softly with a pale face.  
  
“ hmm?”   
He raised his head a little and then leaned down to your height as you continued to mumble.  
  
“ (*ﾟｪﾟ*) my name hiss meulin.”  
  
“ vwell, nice to meet you meulin,  
Im cronus ampora.”  
He gave a proud nod and let you rest your head on his tail, he seemed to be a fusion of a shark, a stingray and a mertroll all fused in some unholy amalgamation. He did make it work though.  
  
“ (｡･･｡) thanks fur saving me cronus.”  
You mumbled softly as you felt weak clinging onto the highblood, who most likely will turn you back to Kurloz. He was surprised you thanked him, his face going down from a smirk to a amused face. Fins perking up and his face turning a light violet as you leaned on him.  
  
“ no prob meu’s.”  
  
“ (^･ｪ･^) hiss meulin.”  
You respond with a sour look that he quickly understood and gave a light laugh.  
  
“ alright, no problem meulin.”


	4. SL33P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character, a new time.

Mituna had fallen asleep, yet you couldn’t. He had given you a cold feeling blanket but you had made a fire with a few broken planks he gave you. It was damp and the constantly faint sloshing of water made you feel uneasy.   
  
You sat watching the flames lick the air softly and then held out your hand to get some warmth. You try to recall who you were. Well more then your name and that you normally couldn’t smell.   
  
Your hands were gloved, so you pulled them off, on your left palm remained a soft teal birthmark, and your right had poorly painted red on the nails.   
You flinch as a distant scuttle forced you to looked up and slide your gloves back on. You stand and look around, Mituna still asleep, you question what it was.   
  
In the darkness you hard more scuttles that echoed around you and a soft growl came behind you as you were slammed down with a large bright candy red claw.   
In the darkness was bright red eyes that were trained on you.   
Red was such a pretty color.   
The monster slowly stepped out, their claw over your mouth as he stepped into the faint light of the fire.   
  
“ Wh9 are y9u?”   
He spoke softly and a few more taps of his feet could be heard as he stepped forward. Hositing you up so that you could speak.   
“ 1m l4tul4 pyrop3.   
Who 4r3 you my r4d bro?”   
You give a smile and he seemed taken aback. His horns were like small nubs yet he was a bit taller then you which wasn’t very good.   
  
He stared down at you and began to walk around you. He had the structure like a crabbeast. Yet he had a closed eye on his forehead. His eyes slowly shifted back to a normal-like troll eye and he remained focused on you. He had the back like a claw-beast and large claws that hung at his sides.   
  
“ I cann9t tell y9u my name till I kn9w y9u aren't with the High6l99ds.” He growled softly and raised a claw, opening it and snapping it shut, like a intimidation tactic.   
  
“ y34 uh, 1 dont know who th4t 1s m4n.”   
You explained in your general cool yet confused tone. He gave you a look, one of confusion and amusement.   
  
“ Y9u truly d9nt kn9w a69ut the high6l99ds?”   
He chuckled and then sat down by you. His hair was a ragged looking unstyled way, he had a softer face and his crab claws seemed to loom out from his back and rest at his side.   
  
“ Y9u truly a simple being aren’t y9u.”   
He nods and raised his normal, well normal-ish hands, they were sharper at the ends and he softly motioned for you to come over. You go over and he opened his palm. In it sparked a small flame as he began to tell a story of betrayal, power and greed.   
  
**_\- Sometime in the future.- _**  
  
Terezi sat silently by the bay as she trailed her fingers limply over the water. After a moment a claw shot up and grabbed her hand, not harming it just holding her arm as a troll came from the water staring at her.   
  
“ WO4H UH, H1 K4RKL4S.”   
She laughed a little and watched him as he jumped onto the docks beside her. Claws to his side, rolling his eyes he looked to the moon.   
  
“ ARE YOU HAVING TROUBLE SLEEPING AGAIN?”   
He questioned and raised his normal hand to gently touch her hair.   
Terezi leaned into the troll hand and shut her eyes quietly.   
“ 1 GU3SS YOU COULD S4Y TH4T.”   
  
Karkat gave a weak soft huff as he raised a damp hand and rubbed her arm.   
Terezi laid her head in his lap and let his lips curl up at the end.   
“ WELL I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO BE A PILLOW.”   
  
“ 1 DONT C4R3.” Terezi laughed a little and slowly shut her eyes, Karkat took off her glasses and laid back holding her close as the soft scintillating stars greeted the two.   
The moon gave a gentle blanket as they slowly drifted to sleep. The crab troll and the scalemate troll remained close the entire night.   
  
**_\- Back to the present.- _**  
  
Mituna was snapping his jaw as Kankri held him away with his claw, Latula held in Mituna’s Psionic’s as she struggled trying to move. Kankri let out a loud screech and his form changed, He wasn’t troll like, more like a large shadow-y claw-beast creature, he had four claws now and was pinning Mituna with said claws.   
  
Mituna’s form phased in and out of a large sparking-snake like creature as he tried to keep himself in lie before losing his grip. A blast of red and blue shot through Kankri’s Wispy form which he clearly had escaped right into the water as to avoid the damage as Mituna held his head trembling.   
  
Golden blood dripping from his lips as Latula felt his Psionic’s hold her tighter around her neck and she struggled to breathe. Shots of blue and red coming from his eyes as he let out a soul crushing scream fused with a roar. He formed into a large hiss-eel -beast. He snapped his slim jaw as he turned to Latula.   
  
She had fallen from the height he held her at and was quickly pinned in the corner by MItuna.   
His sparking eyes trained on her as he let out a tiny growl. Latula freaked out and gently reached out to the panting and non-thinking human. He paused and then leaned his head to her hand. Latula was in awe as the bright gold glow on his body began to dim. She gently pet his head, Mituna’s pants slowly came to a stop and the bright gold glow was dim, almost faint.   
  
“ th3r3 th3r3.” She mumbled softly and he gave a weak laugh.   
  
“7H4NK5.”


	5. m3mor13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who w4s h3?

Mituna persisted you sleep with him, he curled around you protectively and fell right back to sleep, the thick scent of honey was around you as he laid half in the water and half out just to protect you.   
  
It was odd to say the least, his scales were pretty though. You ran your hand along them and got a soft purr in return from him. You got to a loose scale he seemed to be clawing at to get rid of, you give it a soft tug and with a tiny yip of pain from Mituna the scale was out. He woke up for a moment to touch the spot you removed his scale.   
  
“ UH, WHY D1D Y0U G37H 1T 07U?”    
His speech was a bit garbled but you figured it out, he was quite an odd troll to you.    
  
“ w3ll, g1v1ng 4 r4d1c4lly strong pull 1 got 1t out m4n!”    
You exclaim and show him his sparkling scale, he gave a soft ‘ 000’ before nodding and laying back down with a soft thud.    
  
You trace your hand over the marble-like scale. It was smooth and when you turned it onto it’s side it was a paler yellow. You trail your finger down the sparkling lines that were embedded in the texture of it. It was radical.    
You held the scale up to your nose, odd to anyone who wasn’t used to smelling.    
It smelled like burnt honey and grubcakes, you figured that out at least by how you recall.. You recall a troll making them for you.    
  
You flinch as you recall a faint memory. 

  
**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ “ so you’r3 s4y1ng th4t th1s br34d 1s m4d3 of hon3y?” _ _   
_ _ You asked to the blurred figured with bright bronze wings. You sat on a breezy hill. It blew your flat hair gently as you heard the troll respond making you look up from the Honey grubcake in your hand. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ well yea doll. 1t’s one of the best th1ngs porr1m can make.” _ _   
_ _ He responded and reached out to give your hair a soft ruffle. _ _   
_ _ A soft buzzing slowly got louder in your head, then in your ears, then in your being.  _ _   
_ __   


  
  
“ 7HUL4!”    
Mituna shouted your name and was gently shaking your shoulder, you blink sadly as the memory was back to being fizzy. If you were there a moment longer, maybe you could’ve remembered his face or his name.   
  
“ oh uh, y34 m4n?”   
“Y0U 5C4R3D M3!”    
He whimpered and then softly rested his head in your lap giving you pup-beast like eyes. He was buzzing softly and you soft brush his hair from his eyes.   
  
“ 1m sorry m4n 1 gu3ss not h4v1ng food 1s m4k1ng m3 w4ck out.”   
You shrug then lean back as Mituna’s buzzing began to seem comforting, in a way you hadn’t experienced in what felt like forever.   
  
You begin to doze off quietly and your eyelids felt heavy as you slowly drifted to sleep.   
  
Can you be in a dreambubble anymore?    
Are they still real?

  
Are you real?

  
You are Latula Pyrope.

  
Who are you?


	6. W4K3 UP L47HUL4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =>Run.  
> =>Run.  
> =>Save him.

 

_ You were in the darkness of nothing, you can’t recall, yet the distant screams in pain made you start to run.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It made you feel like your reliving something, you ran down the odd unseen path, pushing through the air as it felt thicker as you got closer to the screams.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You stop stunned, your hair wisping past your eyes as they grew shocked from the sight. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ In a blur of red and blue shooting out of his eyes floated your matesprite. His screams echoed in your soul and stabbed you like many daggers into your body making you numb. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You felt the ground around you go cold as you screamed out his name.  _ _   
_ _ He turned to you, helmet flying off and shattering into bits as it hit the empty ground. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He screamed your name back but a purple swirl swallowed up his form, blasts of red and blue shooting through the cracks before he was enclosed in the purple cocoon.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You moved your legs after what felt like sweeps and a sudden sting of pain went through your body. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You turned your head to a tall lanky figure, a smile on his stitched face as a sharp string was in your leg. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ L3T M3 GO!”  _ _   
_ _ You yelled, yet he simply shoot his head to your heartfelt plea. You turn your head back to the cocoon. Shattered in pieces and now laying on the ground was your matesprit. Scorch marks on his face and heavy bleeding around his eyes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You let out the highest pitched ungogly scream you could muster. Your teals spraying off your face as you rip yourself from the stringed claw in your calf and fall to the ground. Your trembling body shook and twitched in agony from the weight of the air sinking into your mind.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You choked on your vocal sobs and looked at the culprit and then at your matesprite, reaching out your gloved hand to him you scream his name. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ M1TUN4!” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ He barley turned his head, muttering your name and his fingers barley twitched. 

 

_ “ 7ul4…” _ _   
_

_   
_ **_“ 7hul4, w4k3 up.”_ **

 

 

**_  
_ ** You wake up at command, tears ran down your face. You look at your calf, it felt like it had been viciously stabbed through, yet nothing was there.   
  
You look at Mituna, and give him a soft forehead kiss, which he twitched a little at but didn’t wake up.

  
  
What a strange dream. _   
_ __   
  



	7. SAVED BY THE FISH

=>You are Meulin Leijon.  
You were saved.  
  
Sitting on the fellow monsters chest let you relax, you hadn’t known he was moving this whole time until you were far away from any land. You had heard about Sea monsters dragging out helpless troll out to sea and leaving them there or murdering them viciously.   
  
You look at Cronus who was simply looked towards a certain direction as he swam towards it.  
  
“ (　〇□〇） w-what hiss going on? Where are we?!”  
  
You panic and began to tremble as he held onto your back with a webbed hand.   
  
“ vwoah vwoah calm down meus!”  
  
He held your shirt as you tried to climb off him, bad idea, you could see past his large fine was just water and purley water. It was there for miles it looked and you sank back down into his arms.  
  
“ i promise you wve are safe.”  
Cronus gave you a reassuring nod of his head and gently rubbed your arm trying to keep you calm.   
You slowly calm down with your tail shaking in the water. His tail curled around your leg and you felt a bit awkward as he held you tightly to what he assumed would be comforting.   
“ nowv calm down.”  
He cooed quietly to you and brought a webbed hand to you cheek, it was surprisingly warm to you. You feel the warm against your cold skin and then quickly spring into a hug to try and absorb more of the warm.   
  
Cronus was stunned to the nines about a female hugging him, not only that, a landdwelling female. He took a moment to wrap his arms around you and kept swiming as you realised the warmth. After a bit he whispered for you to hold your breath and he dived under a large island wreckage. Going into the bottom half of the ship and appearing inside it.   
  
You slip from his arms onto dark wooden planks and sit on your knees to get a look at him. His hair was slick back with his horns were also pointed back, unlike your scratch-beast ones. He had fuchsia fins, gills, and a large stinging-beast like fin that lingered over his body, it seemed to be like a camouflage, or cape. He stared at you for a moment with sharp eyes then quietly asked,   
“ vwhat? Taking a look at your savior?”    
He then gave a laugh and made a very dumb pose.  
  
You snickered and bring your hand to your mouth, it stung sharply. You open your palm to Kurloz’s sign burned perfectly into your skin. It was a soft scorched grin and you whine. You hadn’t taken a good look at yourself in a while. Cronus seemed to notice this and then dived under, coming back up and sliding a full body mirror onto the floor. You pick it up and set it on the wall and step back.  
  
White face paint was smudged on your face from the water, your hair was tangled with your horns nearly unseen. Your shirt was cut and dirty, your claws were chipped to an extent and the last piece of pounce you had, his tooth, was hanging by a thin string around your neck.  
  
You reach up and hold it close as you step up and look at your pointed ears, Kurloz had made a perfect small sign earpiece for you, you take it out and stomp on it.  That’s most likely how he kept you under control for so long.  
  
“ (⋋▂⋌) THAT DUMB CLOWN, ILL CULL HIM FOR TOYING WITH ME!!!”  
  
You yell out and it echoed out of the ship, Cronus slinking down into the  water as you angrily go to the water and wash your face. He looked at you then cleared his throat.   
  
  
“ (^･ｪ･^) Oh uh, sorry fur yelling Cronus…”   
“ nah its fin sweetheart.”  
“Nowv can you tell me what relation you have to the grand highblood?”  
“(^･ｪ･^)  guess if you wanna know I can tell mew.”  
  
“(=ｘェｘ=) he was my matesprite.”


	8. 1 m1ss3d you too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They miss each other, so so much.

  
A=4, B=8, E=3, I=1, O=0, S=5 and T=7.  
  
You sit thinking to yourself as you look at your hands, grey with bright nails. You remain quiet. You look at Mituna, his form slowly raising and falling as he breathed, you reached and slowly moved his arm to show his sharp nails.   
  
You place your hand in his, much larger and bright palm lit up when it came in contact with yours.   
  
You felt it warm up and he twitched, quickly grasping onto your hand as tightly as he could as he whimpered.   
  
These creatures seemed to have two forms.  
This one, you’ll call it a docile form, where they look like a troll mixed with different aspects of monsters. Mituna for example, seemed to be a mixture of a hiss-beast, a spark-beast and a Ballistic if that's what you recall they were named.   
  
This sparked something in your mind from earlier, When Kankri was here, he had a dark claw-beast form that was much larger than he actually was. A hostile form? Mituna’s form was a bright gold, he wasn’t a troll he was a Serpent creature, large and about to cull Kankri.   
  
These monsters, they were made to be intimidating and defensive.   
No matter what you tried you had to figure it out, how could you make yourself upset?   
  
That dream, that dream made you upset, but not in the way you needed. You were sobbing to yourself in that dream, but in the way your lusus had died. So you thought of that figure.   
  
That figure kept you from saving Mituna, he could’ve been saved if that damned mime let you go.  
  
You felt yourself heat up, you were pissed off at that figure, his permanent smile that was etched into his thin layer of skin and facepaint. You wanted his skin to be slashed, splattered in his blood.   
  
You blink and sigh, nothing, not a thing happened You were a troll in an unradical world that wants to hurt you. Stuck with a matesprite who isnt even your own.   
  
Gog you missed him, his fluffy hair and just random shouts of pailing terms that never bothered you.   
They made everyone else cringe, yet you laughed. A thin smile appeared on your dark lips, sitting down on the ground beside Mituna and stroke his damp hair. He leaned into the sudden touch and began to give soft purrs.   
  
You missed Mituna calling to you whenever another troll was trying to black flirt with him, you came to his rescue and scared off this troll.   
  
****_“ come on mituna, we’vwe got a thing right dont wve?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _The troll nudged Mituna causing him to make a loud buzzing noise and stumble back._ _  
_ _“ 7-7H-UL4!” He shouts out and you whisk your head his way. Running over, you saw the troll’s body position itself awkwardly as he backed up._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“ oh heh.. Sorry babe, you knovw i love tuns and all.. Cant i have him in one quardrant?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _You remember glaring at him with an intense force of ‘ Touch my matesprite and your dead again ’ which caused him to laugh and run away._ _  
_ _  
_ _Mituna then hugged you tightly, placing kisses all over your face, though a few times he did nip your skin a bit._ _  
_ _  
_ _You just laugh and hold him close and tightly, that warm feeling of just sweet… not pity, happiness. That sweet happiness swirled around your stomach as you hold him close and spin around a bit._ _  
_ __  
You found yourself laughing softly, then opened your eyes. Dark cave welcoming you back into this reality. A reality that was all bite and no bark, just a fight after fight world.

  
You lean down and then softly kiss Mituna’s head.    
  
“ L47HUL4?” You back away quietly as he opened his eyes and then stared. After a moment, he reached and hugged you tightly, slightly shaken and rested his face in your neck.   
  
“ 1 M1553D Y0U…”  He whispered quietly as he could, then began to sob.   
“ 1 m1ss3d you too tun3s…” You say in a calm tone back and hold him close, perhaps he is your Mituna. 


	9. 4noth3r m3mory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna did something for me, I wish I could protect him.

  
_ Darkness, it was back again, then a soft golden light. _ _   
_ __   
You opened your eyes to find Mituna softly pressed up to your side. His helmet on tight, and he had legs, it was a dream again? Or a Memory? He had soft gold colored tissues up his nose and gave soft unhappy groans.    
  
“ 7UUUULLLLLL4444” He whined and rolled around, Tossing a bit in your arms which made you snicker. He then grasped your horns, the sudden bittersweet sharp twang of sensations went through your body. You tense and he seems to note your sudden reaction, griping your horn tightly and using you to sit up.    
  
“ H3Y 7UL4.”    
He smriked a bit seeing your flustered teal face and then gave you the softest kiss. His lips tasted like honey, though he refused to let go of your horns, so you grabbed his hesitantly.    
  
He yelped and soft sparks shot from his horns that made your hair stand on end. He had lost one of the tissues to show he had accidentally gotten a nosebleed. Most likely from falling. He began to make an odd buzzing purr then kissed you once more.    
  
Hand tight on your horn he finally yanked you in a way so that you were on top of him, He tried to cradled you, though he looked awkward in a jumpsuit trying to hold a girl in an odd dress-pant outfit. He curled around you and just held you as close as he could.   
  
“ 1-1 54hfuyt78!” He let out a yell as he tried to talk and grasped your hair tightly trying to focus.   
  
“tun3z t4k3 4 br34th.” You say in a calm tone, and he took a deep inhale, then blew out right onto your face, thank god Biclops made him brush his teeth. “ 1 P17HY Y0U 7HUL4.” He then stuck out his forked tongue as if to tease you.   
  
“ 4w tunz. 1 p1ty you too.” You say which got him to squeal and sparks shot from him once more. He whimpered holding his head and grumbled. “ 0W 0W 0W 0W.”    
  
You held him tight, god you missed him being able to hold you. You gently rub his back as he twitched and gave soft buzzs. When you started to hum, he forced himself to stop making noise, but still twitched.   
  
“ hush l1ttl3 tun4 don’t you cry,   
1m your p3rson4l kn1ght of m1nd,   
4nd 1f 1 c4nt prot3ct you now,   
1’ll st1ll prot3ct you som3how.”    
You felt the harshest wave of guilt hit your body and you tense. He began to nash his teeth trying to figure out the words he wanted to say.   
  
“ Y-Y0U 4R3 MY 5UN5NH1N3,   
MY 0NLY 5UN5HN13,    
Y0U N3VR3 KN0W D34R HW0 MUCH 1 L0V3 Y0U.”   
  
He grabbed your hair tightly and brought up up so you sat in his lap. He sat straight up and held you to his helmet. You could see from the thick glass, his eyes glowed and his nose was bleeding a bit now.   
  
“ PL3453 D0N’T 7H4K3 MY 5UN51HN3 4W4Y.”   
His eyes went back to normal after a moment when he saw you crying.   
  
“ L47ul4?” You reached up and cup his cheek, he leaned into your hand, as that final harsh tug of rope around your neck choked your sobs.     
  
He panicked as you began to cry out, it sounded like you were in pain. You were.   
  
Mituna did something that saved us all but she was supposed to protect him. What kind of knight is she? The worst knight ever. You sob out finally, tears streaming down your teal undertoned face as he placed his digits on your chin and forced you to look up.    
  
“ L47HUL4 7H4LK 70 M3!”    
He shouts and you just keep sobbing, he panics, like anyone would. Signing for Kurloz who was just in the next room, he came over and took one look at you. Gog that smile turned into a crazed one even if they were dead.    
  
He leaned down to you and went to take your head, you smack his hand away growling.    
  
“ g3t off of m3 you jug4lo sh1tlord!” You shout back, even deaf Meulin came racing over.    
  
“ (⊙＿⊙) WAIT WHAT’S GOING ON WHY ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING KURLOZ!?”   
She grasped onto the clowns arm as he looked upset at you.    
  
He took a moment, looking from Meulin to you and his eyes turned purple.    
His chucklevoodoo bullshit didn’t work on you, you couldn’t figure out why but it just didn’t. Meulin paused and then began to speak in Kurloz’s voice,    
  
“ LATULA PYROPE HOW DARE YOU SMACK MY HAND AWAY, I AM SIMPLY TRYING TO HELP WHAT IS WRONG?”    
  
“ noth1ng! Fuck1ng noth1ng you unr4d1c4l loon3y dooch3 c4noe!” You snap back at the pair. Meulin’s possessed face scowled and she and Kurloz both raised their fist.    
  
“ HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SUCH AN IDIOTIC THING YOU SHALL PAY-”   
  
A shot of poorly focused Psionic’s broke between Kurloz and Meulin. Mituna’s helmet was thrown to the side and he stood in front of you wavering in stance.    
  
“ D0N7H 70UCH L47UL4 KURL0Z! 5H3 D1DN’7 M34N 1H7!”   
  
Meulin and Kurloz paused, he would never actually dare hurt you in front- of Mituna. He looked from you and then Mituna, He went and stood behind Meulin as she was un-possessed and collapsed into his arms. He scooped her up and gave Mituna a nod then just, left   
  
You looked up at Mituna who grumbled and his feet gave out. Falling straight into your arms and giving a soft wheeze of air.    
  
“M1tun4!”    
  
You hold him close and gently brush his hair from his eyes, he fluttered his eyes closed and laid on your chest. You sigh, entangling your hand in his hair.    
“ wh4t 4m 1 go1ng to do w1th you.”   
  
“ FCUCKJDH3 M333333.”   
  
You laugh awkwardly and shake your head as you watched your tears hit his face and cause him to twitch. “ ok4y tunz. T4k3 4 n4p f1rst.”    
“ NNNNNNNN 0000KKKK44444YYY.”

 

_ What a nice memory. _


	10. PLANNING FOR THE TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri finds Porrim, and makes a new friend.

Kankri watched from the shadows as Latula curled with Mituna, his tail slinked around the teal. Well she has been taken, he frowned a little, and they had such a nice conversation earlier. Though she can’t be normal, to tame such a supposedly harmful creature by being simply ‘ Nice?’.    
  
He scuttled into the darkness, and felt the world change, his ability. Traveling quickly in the darkness of the shadows, he was now greeted by the sickly sweet scent of flowers.   
  
Opening his eyes and stepping into the bright light, A soft flower bent over giving him the shadow he traveled into. He was in Porrim’s realm now. The claw-beast fused troll stepped into the light, raising a claw to cover his eyes as he adjusted to the brighter area. The flowers grew in many colors and large heights, in this odd land Kankri felt like an ant. A large shadow was casted over him as a sudden whoosh of the air blew him back a bit.   
  
Resting down on a branch, her wings closing at her sides and the soft tailored dress she wore drifited in the wind. “ Hello+ Kankri, what brings yo+u to+ the jade blo+o+d lands?” She opened a winged arm out to him, helping him onto the branch. Claws grabbing at the branch and her hand as he hoisted himself up onto the tree.     
  
“ Well P9rrim. I need y9ur magic f9r a m9ment.” Porrim tilted her head, ears twitching, they looked almost concave, to gain more sound, the vampire troll gave a slow nod.    
“ Alright, Tell me why yo+u need it first o+ff.” She responded, her wings folding back.    
  
“ There is a tr9ll I 6elieve isn’t a true simple tr9ll.” Kankri explained, he believed Latula can’t just be a simple troll. Or at least, she can’t be from here. “ S9 I want y9u, if it fits within y9ur timing, t9 scan her and then see if she truly is fr9m here.” He nods and rose a claw that snapped shut rather quickly over a leaf, the leaf slicing in half and drifting onto the branch.

  
“ So+ have a feeling she isn’t meant to+ be here?”    
“ That is true, yes that is right! “ Kankri gave a nod of his head, Porrim tapped her chin and then offered him her hand.    
“ I have a friend who+ we may want to bring.”    
  
Kankri blinked, looking at his backside, he figured she can’t carry a half crab on her back, yet took her hand. She flew up and dragged Kankri with her, Hair whipping in the air as she flew through the bright world. The Jade bloods land was the most well kept in all of the sectors. The Highbloods was trashed, and the Lowbloods were just run down, almost sad to him. Porrim flew quickly, mainly as she knew she can’t hold Kankri for very long before becoming winded. Flapping her large screech beast-like wings she flew down to the lowbloods forest. Crashing into a few trees caused her to throw Kankri when coming in for a landing. He skidded a bit and sank into a small mud pond. groaning softly he tried to stand, only getting stuck farther in the mud. The ground around the pond seemed to be a thick stone.    
  
Kankri desperately tried to reach Porrim, yet she seemed to be dazed from crashing down even a bit. She had mainly failed to land correctly on her feet and stumbled. The hard dirt underneath her was nothing like the Jade’s, which was always soft and usually they landed on plants, yet everything was normal sized here.    
  
Porrim was by-far the oddest thing, standing at near the size of a tree before it dispersed into leaves. She folded her wings and called into what seemed to be a large tree house,    
“ DAMARA MEGIDO+!”   
  
Within a moments of seemingly angry troll-japanese and puffs of smoke leaving the windows a ladder dropped down. Followed after some shuffles, a burgundy blooded troll slid and landed on the dirt. A joint hanging from her lips, she had the look of ‘ This better be fucking good’ till she saw Porrim.    
  
Giving an awkward smile she opened her arms, not in a  hug way, more like a ringmaster greeting the crowd.    
“Ah Porrim! What greetings!” She spoke in broken english, yet was most likely faking it from what he could tell. Her thick accent hung on each word she spoke as she stepped to the Jade and gave her a hug, The small burgundy barely reached Porrim’s chest, though she wasn’t complaining.    
  
“ Damara remember when we first met? I read yo+ur wavelength and co+uld tell yo+ur no+t fro+m here co+rrect?” Porrim asked as she awkwardly leaned down and gave the troll  a soft pat on the back.    
  
“ Oh yes, it tickled!” Damara giggled playfully, her eyes kept darting from Kankri to Porrim. She had makeup on, though she did seem to have a natural beauty, a thin body and no monstrous assets at first.     
  
She had sleek black hair tied neatly in a bun, she was fairly nice looking it seemed, despite her thick accent and annoyed tone at first. Her Kimono was a soft yet bright red that seemed fairly drafty near her legs.    
  
“ Well, Kankri thinks that so+meo+ne else is here and just like yo+u!” Porrim explained, Motioning to Kankri, who was caught off guard by the sudden attention and was trying to wipe mud off his back.    
  
“ 9h yes, I met a teal 6l99d wh9 didn’t kn9w a thing a69ut the tr9ll culture, she didn’t even kn9w a69ut the king!”   
  
“ How she not know of Bone Daddy? He is the ultimate fuckboy!” Damara giggled and clasped her hands together before curling the strap of her Kimono around her finger.    
Kankri blinked and rolled his eyes as Porrim shook her head.  “ Yes Damara, Alright, Kankri, Can yo+u bring who+ever it is here?”    
  
Kankri smiled and nods, “ I may c9me 6ack a 6it sc9rched th9ugh.” He laughed and headed to the nearest shadows.


End file.
